Across The Stars
by Temjin-On
Summary: Keitaro is summoned for a job he would have never thought he would be doing. Chapter Three Up!
1. Inheritance

(A/N: Hello all my readers. First off, thanks for taking the time to check this story out. I always like having my stuff read. Anyway, wasting my free time at school a new idea came to me that just seemed like it was worth a shot. Lets build an AU and put the Love Hina gang in space, giving Keitaro a very different job. This will be the first time I have tried something like this and just as a warning, I will have to alter the character's personalities in some ways to get them to fit my idea. This story will probably have a lackluster first chapter but hey, I hope you like the twists I am going to throw at you. I could go on and on about how this idea came about and why I am doing it, but uh I hope the finished product of this comes out half decent. Which knowing me, this will probably end up being funny at times, I will strive to keep my mis-typed names to a minimum here and as I said before, I will try to keep everyone in character as much as possible. And before I do go, if you think I'm having fun making Kanako go insane in The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits, you will see I am going to top myself with what I have planned for our little brother lover in this story. So anyway, I hope you enjoy my take on what Love Hina might have been if it was in space. And Fans Of The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits, fear not, its been a while since an update by the end of September,as of right now this side project had to be posted!)

**(Disclaimer! **I do not own Love Hina or any other movie, anime, game or product that finds its way into this story. They are all property of their respective owners.)

Across The Stars

Chapter One: Inheritance

Urashima, Keitaro, age twenty-one sat in his seat on an otherwise deserted, yet lavish private transport headed for the home of his Grandmother Hina. Not knowing exactly why or where he is heading, Keitaro ponders to himself.

How strange it was, that I should be summoned so far away on such short notice. My Granny Hina summoning me to her current home, some far off place called Cant-something. Whatever the name is, more importantly, what could she have possibly mean by "I have a job for you."? Stranger still the last part of the letter that told me when and where a transport would be waiting for me. Oh well, whatever it is, it sure beats just lying around the house all day...

Peering out the window, Keitaro saw nothing but a vast expanse of black, dotted by tiny points of light, with the occasional freighter or smaller spaceship flying by. But after a minute, a large blue planet came into view. Orbiting this planet where many different kinds of space stations, platforms, military vessels and what have you. This planet was by far the largest Keitaro had ever seen in person, stretching on for what seemed like forever.

A voice came over the intercom and said, "We will be landing shortly, please buckle up and I hope you enjoyed your flight."

Keitaro buckled his seat and looked out the window as he entered the atmosphere, but the heat shields quickly closed around the windows, so Keitaro wouldn't lose his sight in the blinding light. It was a few minutes but the craft came to final stop as it landed, and the door to the outside opened. Nothing could ever prepare Keitaro for exactly what he would see next. As he stepped off the ramp onto the landing pad he saw a vast sea of buildings extending to the horizon, all of different sizes and shapes. His gaze soon fell on a large palace, the most commanding structure of them all. Keitaro didn't notice the woman in strange attire there as the welcoming party, he just stood there with his mouth wide open in awe, drool running down the sides of his mouth.

"Greetings, Lord Urashima.", said the woman with a bow. "My name is Jessica. And Welcome to Canteroil."

Keitaro snapped back into reality. "Huh what?", Keitaro snorted. "Oh yes hello, nice to meet you Jessica, I am..."

"Keitaro Urashima, I know.", said Jessica, cutting off Keitaro. "My lady sent for you."

"I am here to speak with my grandmother.", said Keitaro. "She said she had a job for me. I assume thats why your hear?"

"Yes, Lord Urashima, that is why I am here.", said Jessica.

"Lord Urashima?", asked Keitaro. "Are you feeling okay? I don't have a title like that."

Jessica sighed. "You have been called to here to Canteroil to take over for your grandmother as the Lord Of Canteroil. Your grandmother held this office for some fifty six years and now she has handed power to you. You are now the ruler of all you see before you."

Keitaro blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have the slightest idea of your heritage nor Canteroil do you?", asked Jessica.

Keitaro shook his head.

"No one ever told you?", asked Jessica.

"I haven't even herd of Canteroil till I got a letter three days ago.", replied Keitaro. "And no, Granny Hina never mentioned being some all powerful ruler."

Jessica smacked her forehead. "And you're the one who is going to sit on the throne of our land?" Jessica once again regained composure. "Please forgive my out burst, Lord Urashima. It wont happen again."

"Uh its fine.", laughed Keitaro. "Uh so can I have the tour?"

"But of course, Lord Urashima.", Jessica said with a bow.

The pair walked off of the landing pad and out toward the vast expanse of city before them. Keitaro still didn't fully get what had just happened, but with nothing better to do, he followed Jessica on to take a tour of the city. The city itself was beyond anything anyone would have ever thought possible. Buildings stretched out beyond the horizon in every direction. The center piece however, was the palace mentioned before. Tall and made of a rather shiny blue material, the palace is where Keitaro would soon make his home.

"Excuse me, Jessica?", asked Keitaro, pointing at the large blue palace. "But that is my palace over there, right?"

"Yes, Lord Urashima. It is.", replied Jessica. "Its most often referred to as the Citadel. But your grandmother always called it her Inn."

"Inn?", asked Keitaro, puzzled.

"Yes, Inn.", Jessica replied. "Lady Hina always entertained many guests inside the long hallways of the Citadel. As you should know, your grandmother liked people and the crazy stories they told. And she also liked to travel, which is why she gave the throne to you."

"I see...", said Keitaro, as he and Jessica reached the gates of the Citadel. Jessica punched around on a keypad and the doors shot open in a flash. Fast enough to startle Keitaro.

"Welcome home, Lord Urashima.", said Jessica, pointing through the open doors to what seemed like a different world. "I hope that you will find your home very impressive."

"_She wasn't kidding! Its beyond impressive!_", Keitaro thought.

Keitaro stood awestruck at the scene before him. When they called a palace, they meant it. Even the entry hall was massive. Hallways spread off of the main hall, miles of them it seemed. And at the far end of the entry hall, lay another set of massive doors. Besides being massive, the halls were also fantastically decorated, flags and large drapes and paintings of various scenes of heroic battles and past monarchs. Taking everything in as he walked, Keitaro strolled down the hall with his head darting about, taking in the various sights of his new palatal home. Keitaro didn't notice that Jessica had opened up the door at the end of the hall, the door to the throne room. At the back of the room, A giant coat of arms hung from the wall just behind the Throne Of Canteroil, a tall chair with long gilded arm rests and bright blue fabric for the seat.

"This is your throne, Lord Urashima.", Jessica said, motioning for Keitaro to sit down. "Take a seat and you will be fully in power."

Keitaro nodded and sat down on the throne. Looking out from his throne, he was shocked as the walls seemed to disappear.

"Jessica?", asked Keitaro. "Where'd the walls go?"

"They are still there, Lord Urashima.", laughed Jessica. "They are transparent, so you may see the city!"

"I guess that makes sense.", Keitaro muttered. "This is all just so confusing."

"I hope you learn some diplomacy skills fast.", said Jessica. "Your first diplomatic guest will be arriving shortly."

Keitaro dropped his head and groaned. "Are you serious?"

Jessica nodded. "Don't worry, Lord Urashima. Everything will work out in the end."

"You really think so?", asked Keitaro.

Jessica sweat dropped uneasily. "Of course Lord Urashima! Your going to be a great ruler!"

Just then the doors where thrown open to the throne room and a tan skinned girl bound through.

"Announcing Princess Koalla Su, of the kingdom of Mol-Mol", said Jessica, bowing as the girl passed.

Su walked up to Keitaro as he stood up.

"Welcome to Canteroil, Princess.", said Keitaro with a bow. "I am Lord Keitaro Urashima, Ruler Of Canteroil."

"Hiyas!", shouted Su, kicking Keitaro in the face. "I'm Su! Its nice to meet you!"

Keitaro rubbed the shoe print on his face. "Is that how you great all heads of state?"

"Uh huh!", nodded Su, bounding up onto Keitaro's shoulders. "Now! Gimme a horsey ride!" Su kicked Keitaro in the back, and using his ears as handlebars, she ran him straight into a wall. Keitaro hit the ground with a thud.

Jessica sighed, trying to hold back laughter. "Are you alright, Lord Urashima?"

"Im peachy, Jessica.", said Keitaro, rubbing his head. "So Princess, when are you leaving?"

"Dontcha know?", asked Su with a ear to ear grin. "I gets to live here!"

Keitaro groaned. "This job is going to kill me."

"Welcome To Canteroil, Princess Koalla.", said Jessica with her trademark bow. "It is good to have you here and I hope you enjoy living here with us."

**::::Later On, at Dink's Pale Ales::::**

Lord Keitaro Urashima sat on a bar stool in the far corner of Dink's Pale Ales, thinking things over. Three hours earlier, he had been literally thrown into the office of Lord Of Canteroil and met his first diplomat. After a very interesting game with Su, which basically consisted of Keitaro running throughout the Citadel with Su unloading bazookas and rocket propelled grenades in his general direction, Keitaro pulled himself into a bar for a little bit of liquor. Keitaro had a lot of things to think about. First and most important was he really cut out to lead a nation. This thought quickly ran from Keitaro's head when he reminded himself this is his job now, which is a big step up from being the freeloader he had been recently. And second, Keitaro thought back to his childhood. He spent a lot of time in space at his Grandmother's winter home. Being young some fifteen years ago, Keitaro had wonderful memories of his former companions at his Grandmother's, thought he really couldn't remember their names and can vaguely remember a face here and there. But what he remembers the most, the one thing that comes back to haunt him over and over, the promise he made to one of them. The two who made the promise where supposed to meet in the future and live happily ever after. Unfortunately for Keitaro, love always screws him over, making sure he never got any kind of love, it seems. Not noticing the person standing behind me, Keitaro went on thinking, not hearing the few times he had been addressed.

"Excuse me?", asked a woman standing behind Keitaro, poking him on the shoulder.

"Huh?", replied Keitaro, wheeling around in his chair. "Yes, what is it?"

"You are the new Lord, are you not?", asked the black haired woman. "Lord Urashima isnt it?"

"Yes. That would be me.", replied Keitaro. "Now, tell me. What is it you want?"

The woman bowed. "My name is Motoko, and I have come here to call in a favor."


	2. Living In The Golden Land

(A/N: Welcome to Chapter Two of Across The Stars. When we last Keitaro, he had been thrown into a new job and nearly killed by the hyperactive antics of Koalla Su. After a rough day, Keitaro's quiet drink is interrupted by Motoko, who needs a favor from the Lord Of Canteroil. Join us now in Chapter Two, as Keitaro adjusts to life in the Golden Land. I thank you all for reading and I hope I can get more to read this tale. Most of you will want to know the pairing and I will tell you right now that wont come till at least Chapter Three, since I still have to get the rest of the girls introduced into the picture. Anyway, this idea seems to hold water so I will continue to write this fic. Also, if you ever have any ideas or input, post a review or email me. My email should be in my profile. Now, enjoy Chapter Two of Across The Stars!)

_Italicized_ Thoughts

Telepathic speech

"" normal speech (duh)

Across The Stars

Chapter Two: Living In The Golden Land

Keitaro was certainly right. This job was going to kill him. To finish off his first day in Canteroil, he was put through the grueling demonstration of skill that was part of Motoko's favor. Her favor was she wanted to join the Order, the royal guard of Canteroil. Keitaro said yes, but upon her insistence, Motoko gave Keitaro a demonstration of how skilled she was in the way of the sword. After fifteen long and painful minutes, Keitaro lay in a heap on the floor of the throne room.

"Argh...", moaned Keitaro, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "If the princess doesn't get me, Motoko will."

Exhausted, Keitaro took of his jacket and used it as a pillow, and slept on the floor of the throne room.

**:::Keitaro's Dream:::**

Keitaro huffed and puffed as he ran up the stairs leading to his grandmother's house. Before him where two other kids roughly his age, maybe younger maybe older. The trio where racing to the top of the stairs for whatever awaited at the top. When Keitaro reached the top he watched as his two comrades started to melt away into a swirling vortex. Keitaro had his hand outstretched, begging them to come back, but they didn't. Keitaro just sat there on his hands and knees crying.

**:::The Next Morning.:::**

Keitaro awoke to find a box of doughnuts in front of him and Jessica standing over him.

"Good Morning, Lord Urashima.", said Jessica, with one of her trademark bows. "Did you sleep well?"

Keitaro mumbled something incoherently.

"Heh, obviously not...", Jessica laughed with a sweat drop.

"Sorry Jessica, I just had a long first day.", sighed Keitaro. "Anyway, are those doughnuts for me?"

"Of course.", said Jessica. "Dig in."

Keitaro's look of happiness turned to horror as he opened the lid to the box of doughnuts, only to find a few crumbs and Koalla Su with a half eaten doughnut hanging from her mouth.

"Howdy!", smiled Su, finishing the last doughnut. "Dese where good!"

"Glad you enjoyed them.", laughed Jessica. "They are the finest doughnuts in all of Canteroil!"

Keitaro sighed and wondered off.

"_I'm beginning to wonder if I would be better off at home._", thought Keitaro. "_At least back home I didn't get shot at and there was always food._"

/Cheer up, Lord Urashima. All good things come to those who wait./

Keitaro stopped dead in his tracks. "_The hell_?"

/Happiness will find you./

"_Bloody wonderful_!", thought Keitaro. "_Not only am I exhausted, but now I am hearing voices in my head_!"

Behind him, Keitaro did not notice Su coming up to pounce. But before she could, Motoko came and stopped her.

"Awww.", pouted Su.

"Don't bother his Lordship.", Motoko said firmly. "If you would like, you can bother me."

Hoo boy, did Motoko just make a huge mistake.

"Yays!", shouted Su, hopping up onto Motoko's shoulders and kicking her in the back. "Giddy up!"

As the hyperactive princess lead off her new victim, Keitaro ventured back to Jessica to have a word about the voices he was hearing.

"Jessica?", asked Keitaro. "I need to ask you about something. I have been hearing voices."

"Really?", replied Jessica. "Not surprising. Canteroil is full of people with telepathic abilities. So someone was probably just saying hello."

/I don't mind the sun sometimes, The images it shows. I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes. Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies. You never know just how you look through other people's eyes./

"Uh, they seem to be singing now.", muttered Keitaro. "This is really strange."

"Well, someone obviously likes messing with you.", laughed Jessica. "Now, before this gets really strange, I must get going. I'll be around if you need me."

/Welcome to Paradise, Lord Urashima. The Golden Land./

"_I'm going crazy!_", thought Keitaro. "_Maybe I'll go for some fresh air._"

Keitaro strolled out of the Citadel and down into the vast city below. Canteroil had a large diversity of people in it, with the population numbering in the billions, Canteroil was huge. And Keitaro ruled them all. Looking around at a sampling of his subjects, he was quite surprised. Many of the citizens where female, and not one of them was even remotely bad looking. Another apparent thing was how strangely everyone dressed. Its all cloaks and capes and strange robes, with the occasional hat here and there. Keitaro as usual was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the girl he was about to run into. With a loud thud, Keitaro fell backwards as the girl landed on top of him.

"Oh hell!", blushed Keitaro. "I'm so sorry miss I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't mean any harm!"

The woman got up and smiled. "Its okay, really."

Keitaro did a double take. Before him stood a extremely odd site. Dressed in some sort of a cross between a tunic and a bondage harness was a blonde woman, who smelled of booze. And did I mention she was really, really well endowed?

"Uh....", stuttered Keitaro. "I still feel bad for running into you."

"Its okay, sugar.", smiled the woman seductively. "After all, you're the ruler around here. You can do whatever you please without question."

Struggling to keep composure, Keitaro managed to squeak out, "Perhaps I should make it up for my clumsiness?"

"Now that you mentioned it, there is something you can do for me.", said the woman slyly. "You see, I really don't have a place to live and there are a lot of people who are coming for me. Totally not my fault. And well, you see, I need a big strong man to make sure nothing happens to me. So I was thinking, since your palace is so nice and big, maybe you could find it in your heart to let me stay. And who knows, maybe a little something special for you."

Keitaro, just wanting the awkwardness to end, stuttered a simple, "Ye...yes.. mam!"

"Then its settled.", grinned the woman. "My name is Mitsune Konno, but you can just call me Kitsune. And of course, you are Lord Keitaro Urashima, everyone knows you."

Keitaro nodded. "Its nice to meet you Kitsune. Get in contact with my top advisor, Jessica. She will get you all squared away at the Citadel."

Kitsune nodded and walked off toward a bar. "_Heh, For an all powerful ruler, he is easily manipulated. I can shake my money maker and be rolling in gold and all the finest pleasures for as long as I live! What kinda person even falls for a 'innocent me, there are bad people out to get me' act?_"

Keitaro walked on through his domain, this time determined not to run into any more scantily clad women. Canteroil was really starting to confuse Keitaro. Telepathic people? The insane princess that was out to terrorize him? The royal heritage he hadn't herd about, and the haunting memories of his past. Yes, Keitaro was definitely more than a little confused about the wild occurrences in his otherwise boring and normal life.

/I know you have questions you want answered, just as we all do. I could answer your questions flat out, or I could have a little fun in the process./

"_Hey, the voices are back._", thought Keitaro.

/The Golden Land can fulfil all of your life's dreams, Lord Urashima. And you will find her here./

Before Keitaro could come up with a rebuttal, he got a message to come to the Citadel.

After returning, he found Jessica sitting with a man in the same basic uniform as her.

"We must speak to you about something, Lord Urashima.", said Jessica. "This is one of our deep space trackers, Commander Kinyalt."

"Lets skip the formalities and cut to the chase.", said Kinyalt. "We have spotted a massive fleet forming up with the intent to attack Canteroil."

"Yes, and we believe its being lead by your sister, Kanako Urashima.", said Jessica. "To explain quickly, your sister was at one point considered to exceed Lady Hina on the throne, but do to your sister's attraction to you, she was always at conflict with herself. Wanting to rule at your side, with her as your wife, Kanako said she would rather you have the throne."

"But, its also been rumored that your sister is insane, and that had developed a horrible temper, killing people just for the hell of it.", said Kinyalt. "She was banished from Canteroil three years ago and has been quietly gaining power off across the universe, waiting for her chance to take revenge on us. But now that you control the throne, we fear she may either have you kidnaped, killed, or she might just back off."

"Then we will send her a message.", muttered Keitaro. "Let her know that I want her to call of this nonsense and perhaps, if she can be civil, she can come and talk things over further in Canteroil. She will be allowed one ship, a small group of escorts and a few token body guards. Anything funny will be considered hostile and she will be punished accordingly."

"My Lord?", asked Jessica. "Is this wise?"

"Hell, I don't know.", replied Keitaro. "But you know, it just sounds like it would work."

"Isn't Kanako a threat?", asked Kinyalt. "I have herd terrible stories."

"I wouldn't worry.", replied Keitaro casually. "Understand that Kanako was picked on a lot when she was younger and the only person she really trusted and confided in was me. She is so attached to me there is no way at all she can ever hurt me. I trust her, and she trusts me. And I have a feeling that this plan will work."

The two stared at their Lord.

"And if not, well uh, we'll have to get to that when it comes!", shrugged Keitaro. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go look for the voices in my head."

After Keitaro was clearly out of earshot, Kinyalt looked over at Jessica.

"He has gone to look for the voices in his head?", asked Kinyalt. "Are we sure he is mentally stable?"

"He is, just give him some time.", replied Jessica. "There someone talking to him, and he isnt used to people communicating telepathically. And if my powers of prediction are correct, then pretty soon, things will get better for Lord Urashima."

**(Coming next chapter....)**

Lord Keitaro Urashima is vastly gaining friends of the female sort in Canteroil. But what happens when one meeting with one girl opens up old memories? Stick around for Chapter Three of Across The Stars to find out. Coming soon....


	3. Our Own Love And Peace

1(Author's Note: Welcome back to Across The Stars y'all! Yeah, this weekends gonna be a busy one for me, cause I got lots of fics to update! And moving back into the topic at hand, I said at the end of last chapter that Keitaro was gonna find out more about his forgotten past? Well, it looks like that will be postponed. Both figures from his dreams return to join him in the golden land! Now, in the course of writing this, you may notice the overall mood of this fic is constantly changing, and I like it. But to stop babbling on and give you what you want heres chapter three of Across The Stars, entitled Our Own Love And Peace!)

Across The Stars

Chapter Three: Our Own Love And Peace

The paradox that was life for Lord Keitaro Urashima of Canteroil seemed to always keep Keitaro on his toes. One minute he would be nice and comfy and the next he has crazy women taking up residence in his palace, crazy, _beautiful_ women. Isnt life just a bitch? In the course of his few days in Canteroil, Keitaro had been nearly killed ten times, shot at eight times, and kicked countless times, all by the princess and one of his own bodyguards And when he wasn't getting the tar kicked out of him, Keitaro was constantly being seduced out of his money. Good for Kitsune, bad for Keitaro. But then again, as time had thus proven when you have a title like Lord Keitaro Urashima of Canteroil, your just begging for some weirdness in your life, and that doesn't even begin to describe the next chaotic chapter of Keitaro's life...

"Hmm, I wonder what the Lordy Lord is up to.", asked Su, looking over at Motoko. "I need to find him fast! I need him to test my new combustible gloves!"

"I have not seen his lordship all day.", replied Motoko, taking a sip of tea. "I would assume he is out on some very important business."

"You got it all wrong!", laughed Kitsune, who was on her second bottle of Sake for the day. "He is out looking for the voices in his head."

"How dare you mock the mental stability of the man who was kind enough to put a roof over your head!", said Motoko, glaring at Kitsune. "I have a hard time believing that someone with that kind of responsibility spends his days chasing figments of his imagination"

Su, who had been quietly pondering her course of action suddenly jumped up and smiled a big grin. The kind of grin she got just before she tortured Keitaro.

"I know how to find him now.", grinned Su. "Thanks fox lady! You just made my life a whole lot easier."

Kitsune smiled her foxy smile, while Motoko quietly went back to sipping her tea.

Of course, Kitsune in all her inebriated wisdom was sadly right about Keitaro, he was out looking for the girl who had been talking in his head.

/Nobody said it was easy. Oh its such a shame for us to part. Noone ever said it would be this hard. Im going back to the stars.../

"_Okay, she is singing again._", thought Keitaro. "_I will admit she does have a rather good taste in music._"

/Oh ho, you wont find me. You will however find some old friends./

"_Old friends?_", thought Keitaro. "_You don't mean..._"

/Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That's for me to know, and for you to find out. And oh yeah, look out behind you./

Keitaro wheeled around.

"Oh god!", shouted Keitaro. "Its Koalla! And she's out for blood!"

"Nah! Nothing like dat, Lordy lord!", smiled Su. "I just wants you to put this glove on."

Keitaro hesitated. "Put a glove on?", he asked. "Eh, what could it hurt."

Su smiled inocently. "Nothing, Lordy lord. Just puts the glove on and tell me what you feel."

Keitaro took the glove from Su's hand and put it on his left hand, dropping it to his side.

"Now, what do you feel?", asked Su.

"It feels like my hand is on fire.", replied Keitaro, a look of panic in his face. He brought his hand up to his face and sure enough, it was on fire. "HOLY SHIT IT IS ON FIRE!" Keitaro ran wildly around waving his hands, trying to extinguish the flames. Throwing all caution to the wind, Keitaro took off in a flat run at a furious pace, waving his hand in a vein attempt to stop the burning. In his efforts to put out the fire, Keitaro did not notice at all the pair of girls he was running toward. Plowing both girls down, Keitaro and the two girls fell into a orgysque pile on the ground.

"And just what to you think you doing to two helpless women?", asked the girl with auburn colored hair. "Trying to rape us?"

Keitaro looked up with a look of horror. "N..no mam! Nothing like that! You see the princess gave me this glove and lit my hand on fire and I was simply trying to put the fire out!"

The other girl with black hair laughed. "Aww! That's so sad! Was your hand really on fire?"

"That has to be the lamest excuse I have ever herd from any perverted lech such as yourself.", snarled the auburn girl.

"But you have to believe me!", pleaded Keitaro. "Its all just a big misunderstanding."

"But nothing!", exclaimed the auburn girl, balling her fist. "Your nothing but a sexual deviant out to get his kicks on helpless women! BAKA!" The girl took one mighty swing which sent Keitaro soaring across the skies of Canteroil.

"Oh my!", gasped the girl with black hair. "Did you really have to hit him that hard?"

"Forget about it.", said the other girl.

Su came running up to see the source of the flying Keitaro.

"Wow lady!", shouted Su. "You really sent old Lordy lord flying! How'd you do that?"

"Oh did you hear that Naru!", said the girl with black hair. "Your just sent the Lord Of Canteroil screaming across the sky! Isnt that fun!"

"Sweet chocolate christ.", muttered Naru. "You cant possibly be serious. Theres no way I just... uh ooops."

**:::Moments later, in the Citadel.:::**

Motoko sat quietly sharing lunch with Jessica. A feint scream could be herd growing increasingly louder.

"Do you hear something, Motoko?", asked Jessica.

"I think so.", replied Motoko. "It almost sounds like..."

With a thunderous bang, Keitaro came crashing through the window and onto the table, breaking the table and sending him skidding across the floor to a crashing stop at the wall.

"I was correct.", said Motoko, finishing her tea. "It did sound like Lord Urashima."

Jessica walked over to Keitaro, who was still in a heap on the floor.

"You okay, my Lord?", asked Jessica, handing Keitaro a band-aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", groaned Keitaro. "Thanks for the band-aid."

Motoko, realizing just what had happened went over to check on Keitaro.

"What happened, my Lord?", asked Motoko. "I have seen many things, but that was a new one even to me."

"I accidently bumped into these two girls and one of them flipped out.", sighed Keitaro. "Before I had a chance to explain I was eating a fist and flying across the sky."

"I must say that is impressive.", said Motoko. "I have never herd of a person sending someone flying by fist alone."

Keitaro groaned after a futile attempt to get to his feet.

"She is right, my Lord.", said Jessica quietly. "Its very impressive to see that you got whooped with one punch."

"No that just means he is a weakling!", said Kitsune with a hiccup, who had walked in to investigate the loud crash.

"Are you implying that Lord Urashima is an unfit ruler?", asked Motoko with a slight tinge of irritation in her voice. "Do you think he is too weak to rule?"

Kitsune grinned her foxy grin. "Don't be so defensive. Its almost as if you have a thing for Urashima."

Motoko was now very angry. "Its my duty to guard his lordship! I don't have time to have a thing for him!"

"Easy now you too.", said Jessica, trying to step in and stop the impending carnage. "You don't wanna kill each other. Just back off, one of you is drunk and that isnt making you think clear go sleep it off."

"Fine, fine!", sighed Kitsune, shuffling off. "I got some horses to bet on anyway."After finally pulling himself up off the floor to a sitting position propped against the wall, Keitaro asked, "Su, how did you find me?"

Su gave a wide grin. "I looked for your brain patterns with a machine I built."

"Lord Urashima, perhaps I should get you to a doctor?", asked Jessica, looking down at Keitaro. "Your not in the best of shape."

"Nah, its nothing.", replied Keitaro with a wince of pain as he stood up. "I'm feeling better already."

Jessica gasped in shock. Even in Canteroil, people don't usually heal that fast. "Okay.... That was incredible. Five minutes ago you couldn't sit up and now your walking again."

"Don't ask...", sighed Keitaro, walking off. "I'm going to sleep it off now, okay? If you need me you know where to find me. Don't disturb me unless its important."

"Right.", muttered Jessica. "So, Princess Koalla, tell me. Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"What? Ol' Lordy lord?", asked Su. "Nah. Never have, never will probably."

"Which is fortunate.", remarked Jessica. "Any more of him running around here and this place would do a downward spiral into chaos."

A loud explosion was herd in the Citadel as a booby trap went off in Keitaro's room. Su had set a trap on his bed that had sent the Lord for a second journey across the skies.

"We don't have to think of what it would be like.", muttered Motoko. "We are on the spiral to chaos as we speak."

If Keitaro's problems couldn't get any worse, Keitaro landed once again in a dog pile with the two girls from before.

"YOU AGAIN!", shouted Naru. "Oh you are so dead..."

**Coming Next Chapter:**

Things get even more chaotic at the Citadel! More and more interesting people are flooding around Keitaro as he struggles to keep his sanity. But with the onslaught of voices in his head coming to a climax when he meets the voice face to face, Keitaro is in for a whole world of chaos. All this and much more coming in the next chapter of Across The Stars!


End file.
